Life and Love : A Story of Harry Potter
by Elflet.The.Centaur
Summary: A short chronicle of the sixth year of Harry Potter at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. This is my first published fanfiction-And my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction. I would appreciate it if you have criticisms to make them cohesive so I can make changes if need be. I also am aware that this story takes place in 6th year, which will be obsolete soon. (Also, my intent is not to detract from Ms Rowling's work, nor to change it. I merely wish to take her characters as puppets and make them fit my plotline. Is that a terrible thing to say? Maybe. Anyway.) With that in mind, I would appreciate if you would read, review and hopefully enjoy._

_-;-Elflet-;-_

Icy spots fell upon the pale cheeks of the Boy Who Lived. It was a little unusual for such a heavy snow to fall so early in the year, and most Hogwarts students were in the castle, lazing away their Saturday afternoon. There was a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow, and then a feast; the date was October 30th. Harry opened his vivid green eyes and stared blankly into the soft grey skies. He stood alone in the purity of the snow, the unending silence and solitude. His eyes strayed toward the Gryffindor Tower windows, and he saw a face there, looking down toward him. He knew his friends were quite concerned; he had barely spoken to anyone save his teachers since last June. He knew he should care, but something had died with Sirius.

Harry had thrown himself into his schoolwork over the summer. He wrote to Dumbledore and Snape, begging to be given work to make up for his pathetic O.W.L. With much reluctance from Snape and encouragement from Dumbledore, Harry had landed himself in Advanced Potions. He was taking all the courses necessary to become an Auror, and doing Hermione proud with his high marks. However, Harry still felt empty and hollow. Since hearing the prophecy, he had realised that it was either him or Voldemort, and he was determined to make it Voldemort.

A shout from across the grounds drew the attention of Harry. A small figure, starkly visible against his purity and solitude was hurrying toward him. He turned his back and tramped toward the willow tree on the edge of the lake. The ice was thin in the center, and the giant squid was trying its utmost to break through. He leaned against the trunk and sighed. He didn't wish to speak to anyone. He didn't wish to _look_ at anyone, but the small figure was growing larger, persistent in its trek towards Harry. He slid down and sat in the snow, watching the efforts of his visitor.

"Harry!" The word floated toward him, borne by a light breeze which made small snowflakes dance and swirl.

Harry tried to speak, but it took several attempts before his voice would work. "Hullo Ginny," he said hoarsely as she stood near him, breathing hard, her cheeks pink. His gaze went back to the giant squid. "Did you want something?"

"Harry, I've noticed-you've not been speaking to Hermione," began Ginny nervously.

"I haven't spoken to Ron either; you can hear his complaints all over the Gryffindor Tower." Harry's voice was flat.

"Harry…well…" Ginny's smile faded. She sat next to him, fidgeting. "We're all concerned. Especially Mum," she added. "But at least-this year-At least you've got some credibility…" She looked at him, evidently awaiting an answer.

Harry snorted. "Credibility? At what price? I'd rather not-"

Ginny placed a hand on his arm. "I know, Harry. But sometimes…You just have to look at the positive side of things. Life is hard."

Harry looked at her in disbelief. This little girl was trying to tell him about life? He stood abruptly, shedding snow. "I think I fancy some cocoa," he muttered, heading at a jog towards the castle. Ginny ran after him.

"Harry!" she shouted, grabbing his shoulder. He stopped, glaring at her. "I didn't mean-I didn't intend to do that…I was just trying to-"

"To what?" demanded Harry. "Interrupt the only solace I have?"

Ginny's face turned red. "I was trying to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me!" she flamed. Harry stared, dumbfounded.

"But you don't fancy me," he said.

It was Ginny's turn to glare at Harry. "Do you honestly believe everything Ron says? We all know he's the world's biggest git. And anyway, do I have to fancy you to want you to have a few hours of normalcy after the past months of your insanity? You work harder than Hermione!"

"I do," admitted Harry guiltily. "You're right. I need-a break, or something."

"So, you're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with me?" asked Ginny, a smile lighting her features.

"Yeah, I guess…" Harry looked away and sighed. "I have homework…" he said, gazing at Gryffindor Tower.

"Of course you do. Now go do it so you don't have an excuse to shirk me off tomorrow." Ginny grinned. "I was just going to visit Hagrid."

Harry nodded dumbly and watched her go. He turned back to the castle, shaking his head. A thought struck him-if Ron knew, he would kill Harry. Ron was fiercely protective of his sister, partly because they were so close in age. He shrugged, making a mental note to let Ginny tell Ron. If Ron even needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2, hopefully to be swiftly followed by a third and fourth and more chapters, ne? Well, on with it, I suppose. All of you people who are Harry/Hermy shippers or even, I suppose, Harry/Ginny shippers will be outraged at the developments I have planned. -;-Malicious smile -;- Too bad for you.

_-;-Elflet_

Ron howled in anger. Neville had come to him early Sunday morning, informing him that he had asked Ginny to go to Hogsmeade with him, only to find out she already had a date.

"Who?" he demanded, his face red with anger.

Neville backed away. "She didn't say," he said, his eyes fearful of the wrath of Ron. "She just told me she was already going with someone, and she had a dopey grin on her face!"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "I'll find out," he growled, turning away and going down to the Gryffindor common room, where he found his sister curled up in front of a fire next to Hermione, Crookshanks on her lap, chatting quietly with the older girl. She looked up at her brother as he stormed in.

"Hullo Ron!" she said cheerfully. "Got your panties in a twist again?" Hermione snorted, then looked abashed, quickly hiding her face in her book. Ron looked even more livid; his red face had white splotches all over it.

"Ginny," he began in a forced-calm voice. Ginny exchanged glances with Hermione, who jumped up.

"I think I'll go have some breakfast," she said, already climbing out the portrait hole. Ginny gazed tiredly at the retreating back of her friend, then turned to face her brother, carefully placing Crookshanks on the chair Hermione had vacated and standing up. She was nearly as tall as he now, and had blossomed into a slender young woman.

"What is it _now_, Ron?" she asked levelly.

"It has come to my attention-Who are you going to Hogsmeade with?" he blurted out, his eyes snapping. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"If I told you you'd go out and challenge him to a duel, which would be not very wise on your part," she informed Ron, her hands on her hips. "He's much more advanced than you are."

"So it _is_ a boy!" crowed Ron. "I knew it. Who?" He took a step forward, now managing to tower over his sister.

Ginny glared up at him. Ron had driven off nearly all the boys she fancied this year. It was quite irritating. "Harry." She turned and retrieved Hermione's book. "I think I'll have some breakfast as well," she said thoughtfully.

Ron stared open-mouthed. "Harry asked you to go to Hogsmeade?" he asked, his rage gone in the face of utter bewilderment. "He actually spoke to you?"

Ginny glanced at him. "If you must know, I asked him. And yes, he did speak to me."

"But you don't fancy him."

Ginny rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Ron, how the hell do you know whom I do or do not fancy?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. "Are you going to tell me I fancy Draco?" She laughed bitterly. "I could do worse than Harry Potter, you know." She left the Common Room, leaving her brother to ponder the finer points of over-protection.

_Yes, yes it is short, but I am on a limited time schedule. After all, I still live in my parents' house, and despite the fact that I get all my chores done, they still seem to think it necessary to limit my time creating, yet they beg me to write and practice my skills. A quandary, to say the least. _


End file.
